Droogs: A Brave New World
by Hypertech Chronicles
Summary: This is the first of a series epic tales. A brilliant alien dog, a tomboyish meerkat and a caring cat crash land on the planet that lps takes place on. Now tasked with a mission to save downtown city from Fischer and his evil plans to take over. One things for sure, that's what would happen on A BRAVE NEW WORLD! Jaxter is owned by TomboyOttsel and Zora is owned by ZoraSteam on dA
1. A New Life

It began with a boom. My twin brother, Rody, was testing with explosive gases in the school library and stupidly lit a match. What the hell did you do?! I asked him. He just said "SCIENCE." I knew I couldn't just let him get arrested. He's my brother, and brothers stick together. The only thing that remained of my schools precious library was a single holobook. The title read " the Hitchhikers Guide to the Goldilocks System: an encyclopedia of all knowledge in the Goldilocks system" in golden letters. It also had "NEVER PANIC" in the same golden color written on the back. I kept it with me, knowing I would need it. So I told everyone I blew up the library. Rody owes me BIG TIME! But not now, now I had to leave my home, everything I knew and loved, I had to leave to protect my pinhead brother from persecution. So I just left the planet in my ship, the Voltswagon. It was an old van my father had owned in the 60's. It used to smell like weed, but I fashioned an air freshener that smells like tacos and I got the odor out of the van. I also found this infinite dimensional storage core inside an old police box, and I hooked it up to the lights on the inside. Instantly the inside became infinitely huge on the inside. It has 6 bedrooms, a huge bathroom with a hot tub and sauna, a kitchen full of food, and an empty library. Lastly, I fitted it with dark matter thrusters that allow it to move in any direction with a flick of a joystick. But enough about my brilliant engineering skills. The point is, I thought my life was over, but a new life was just over the horizon. And that life began at a gas station in space.

Uh oh, low on fuel! I said looking at my vessels fuel gauge. I pulled it up to a fuel station with a FoodMart next to it. So I parked my ship, paid the guy to fill up the tank, and went into the store in search of food, because my ship doesn't have auto pilot and I can't cook and drive at the same time. I was about to make my transaction of potato wedges when i heard two people outside. Cmon! someone has to drive us off of this stupid place! the meerkat said. Yeah, we just want to hitch a ride to wherever they are going! The cat next to her said. I took pity. Hey, where do you guys need to go? I asked kindly. ANYWHERE! Just take us away from here. they said. Well, I do need a crew for my ship. What are your names? I asked. The meerkat responded "Jaxter", and the cat responded with "Zora." Ok, hop aboard the Voltswagon! I said with glee. About an hour later, everyone was acquainted with their rooms on my ship. We all got along pretty well, until we grew hungry. Man, running from your troubles can really make a traveler hungry! Who's up for lunch. I asked Jaxter and Zora. Yeah I can stuff myself. said Jaxter. Yeah, why not?! said Zora. So who is up for tacos from King Calientes?! I asked with excitement for my favorite food. Don't those tacos burn your insides and cause legal death for 3 minutes? asked Jaxter. The very same! I replied. Uhhh, I like to keep my insides in one piece! Jaxter said. How bout pizza? she added. Um, its my ship, so I say we are having death tacos! Guys! This isn't shouldn't escalate into a fight…. but if I did have an opinion, I guess I would want fish. Zora said. Jaxter slapped her. NO, WE ARE HAVING PIZZA! Jaxter screamed. NO, TACOS! I added very loudly. FISH! Zora finally added. Jaxter pounced on me, breaking my legs! Zora then tackled my head! We were fighting for about a minute, until I realized something. WAIT! We have pepperoni and fish pizza tacos in the pantry! I said. We all sighed, knowing our ordeal was over. But Zora then asked "Who's driving the ship?" My heart sank. WE ARE GOING TO CRASH! HOLY SHIT! I WANNA GO HOME! We neared the planets surface. BRACE YOURSELVES! BOOOOOMMMMMM!


	2. Captive

Uhg, my head. I said as I regained consciousness. There were a few bruises from the fight but I was fine in the longrun. Hey guys, are you alive? I asked my hopefully not dead crew. No we are dead and we came back to haunt you! I heard Jaxter say. Where are we? asked Zora. We were each in square cells, covered by glass panes so we couldn't escape. The cells were arranged in a 3•11 pattern with other people from my planet were being held captive! WAIT! I said in total fear. I checked my back, and it was gone. You see, on my home planet of Hyperios, me and my buddies in the science club were working on an experimental serum that was supposed to help crippled people regrow the cells needed to control their limbs. Everyone at school thought I was batshit insane, but my best friend Stan saw potential in the idea, and even helped me take it further! On the first test on a living thing, Stan brought in a bunny that was missing an ear and tail. I injected it with the serum, which was made of pure were beast blood and labeled LB-902. After the injection, the bunny completely regrew it's tail and ear! However, it also mutated the bunny into a hideous monster under my control! Word got out, and the whole Hyperionian government wanted LB-902 for creating super soldiers. But I knew how dangerous it truly was, so I hid the bunny with Stan so he could work on a cure and destroyed all my research regarding the mutagen. But I did save the final recipe for it and a vile of the stuff, just in case I needed it to "bulk up." I had taped it to my back for safe keeping, but now the most dangerous stuff in the whole galaxy is gone. Guys, we need to get out of here! I said to both of them. Well why are we here! Asked Zora. Outside the prison, I saw giants. They were walking around with other Hyperionians on leashes, sometimes even holding them! They looked like they were shopping for bags of food and little toy bones that squeeked when you squeezed them. That's when I realized that we were in a pet shop, with an area where people put pets while they shop! Any ideas?! I asked. Well we are pets so why not act adorable? Jaxter said sarcastically. Actually, that's not a bad idea! I said with enthusiasm. QUICK, do anime eyes! I commanded Jaxter and Zora. Isn't it puppy dog eyes? Asked Zora. NO, just make your eyes big and pathetic. I barked. Dammit this story is just full of dog puns isn't it?! I added, breaking the fourth wall. Let's just continue. Anyway, we tried the sad look, but to no avail. Suddenly, I heard my cell door open. I saw two giants outside the cell, one reaching to grab me. No, no, please! I don't have a girlfriend yet! NOOOOOOOOO!

Biskit twins POV

Hey Whittney, check out the mutt! Said Brittney. I don't know, it's kind of cute, in a wierd sort of way. Said Whittney. He has to be a mutt, it doesn't even, like, speak dog. It just makes wierd electronic noises that sound like barks. Said Brittney. Hey I just got an idea, like, in my brain! Let's adopt it! We can dress it up, play with it and train it to ruin Littlest Pet Shop! Said Whittney. Hey that's, like, a great idea! Responded Brittney.

I do not own lps! I do own Cody and Rody!


	3. Destroy or Die

Well this is officially nether. I said being carried by the twin giants. Then they tried to train me in attacking people and destroying things. Like, who the hell doesn't know how to bite people and destroy crap?! Anyway, at night, I called Jaxter and Zora to see how they were doing. Well we still haven't broken out, the glass is just way to hard! Jaxter said over the holo phone. Yeah the only way out is to hit a button that opens all the pens. Zora added. Look, I'll just sneak into the building tonight and let you guys out! It'll bitchin as pie! I said. Ok, but please, drop the 80s slang. Jaxter responded rudely. After making my call, the black haired giant told me this. If you fail in your little mission, you and your little pals will be going straight to the pound. She said. Of course back then I thought pound meant a jail where they punch you a lot. So after breaking my buddies out, I saw all the others faces. They were sad, as if they desperately needed to get out. I simply said, I'll return for you. The next morning the giants told me my mission. Ok dog! First we plant you inside littlest pet shop. Second, you attack every living thing inside, including a girl named Blythe! Last, you destroy everthing inside. When people go in they'll think its a dump and come to largest ever pet shop instead! HAHAHAHAHAHA! They said evilly. I could tell it was going to be a long day. Oh and also if you even stray off your path, monban here will take you back here to be put down! The white haired one said as she pointed to a towering robot holding a syringe! Now it was time. The twins brought me to lps in a large pet carrier, big enough to hold my friends who I had smuggled aboard. The twins put me in a tuxedo outfit with a green bow tie, probably to emulate a spy at a big party. We were then taken into a large room. It looked kind of like a preschool daycare center. That's when I met her.


	4. Arrival

Hey little fella, you can come out now. Said a calm and soothing voice. I looked outside of the pet carrier and slowly made my way out.

Pets meet, uhh, mutt? The voice said in confusion. My name...is...Cody. I said nervously. Hi Cody! The Hyperionians outside said happily. I called my crew outside. This is Jaxter and Zora. They both said hi back. The purple one walked up to me. Im Zoe, and by the way what breed are you? I thought for a moment. I'm Hyperionian, aren't you? I asked. Uh, hyperwhatian? Asked Zoe. If your not hyperionian, than what are you? I questioned. I'm a dog. Russell is a hedgehog, Minka is a monkey, Sunil is a mongoose, Vinnie is a gecko, Penny Ling is a panda, and Pepper is a skunk. Zoe said. What are you considered on this planet, children? I asked. No we're pets. The orange guy answered. Oh man, ohmanohmanohman! I said nervously. So no one knows of our knowledge? I asked. Yep! They all answered. And no one understands us period?! I added. Yep! They all repeated. I thought of going insane on account of my rage fueled murder drive, but instead, I started to cry. I couldn't accept the fact that here, I wasn't important or special, I was just a dumb housepet. A plaything for a higher species. I sobbed for close to ten minutes. Hey calm down, look on the bright side. I got nothing. Russell said. My life is over, now to sing the song of death before killing myself. I said in sorrow. Hey don't be that way, why even stress about this? The big headed giant asked. I'm *sob* not of this world. I am on exile because I took the fall for my fucktard brother. The only thing left of the incident is this holobook, but it knows nothing of this planet! I don't think he's right in the head. Whispered Zoe. I heard that! I said angrily. On my planet, I had goals. I planned to get a girlfriend, graduate and travel the universe to spread intergalactic diplomacy with unknown races! But now, I'm just a stupid pet! I started to sob again. WHY DOES NOTHING TURN OUT THE WAY IT SHOULD?! ANSWER ME SKYHAND, ANSWER ME! I screamed to the heavens. Hey don't worry. The giant said to me. Who are your owners? She asked. If you mean my parents, there Mari and Samuel. My dad's an electronics king and my moms a government mercenary, I pyro I believe. I told her. WAIT! I'm telling you this and I don't even know your name. Do tell hugeling. I said. My name is Blythe. She responded. How can you understand me? I asked. No clue! Blythe responded. Well, nice to meet everyone I guess. By the by, what does being put down mean on this planet, to be humiliated of bellittled? I asked. Well it means that and it also means to be killed by lethal injection. Why? Asked Russell. Because that's what the two black and white haired giants said they were gonna do to me if I didn't level this place. They told you WHAT?! Asked Blythe. Please liberate me from their control and I will be eternally greatful. I pleaded. Of course,Cody! The Biskits have officially taken it too far! She said angrily. Oh thank you, I cannot repay you enough! What shall it be, cash, credit or the usual gem box?! Better yet, I can just level their mansion! It'll be ace! I said. Just then, an extended claw tried to grab me! Looks like its time for a battle!


	5. Cody Vs Monban

The arm pulled itself out of the doggie door. I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, the towering robotic monstrocity came through the door. Hey! Leave him alone! Blythe barked to the robot. I AM THE MONBAN 4000! I HAVE BEEN GIVEN ORDERS TO EUTHENIZE THE CANINE LABELED "MUTT" IF HE HAS HE FAILED HIS TASK! HE HAS FAILED HIS TASK! Monban announced! NOW COME HERE! I dodged his speedy jabs at me with the syringe. Luckily I had a power, a hidden power! I have a special emerald in my neck core, I found it in the secret mines on my homeworld. I've since had the ability to control anything electronic! I just had to get up to Monbans head to control him! Hey, bucketbreath! I barked. Monban turned his head. Cowabunga, douchebag! I dashed and jumped toward his head, dodging all of his jabs! I reached his head unit, and gave the command: YOU NOW HAVE FREE WILL, RETURN TO YOUR PLACE OF BUSSINESS AND RETURN TO BEING A SERVANTBOT! The robots creepy Siri voice become a sort of human voice. He stated "what the hell has become of my life?" As he rolled out of the store, possibly sad with his career choice. I said PHEW, that was too close for comfort. Sooo who's for tacos?! I asked. Monban suddenly came back and threw the needle straight at Blythe! And that's for being an ass! Said the now free robot. Blythe look out! I ran in front of the needle, and suddenly it happened. My hands grew into these huge polished black shells. They're my arm cannons. I really like mega man! Gimme a break. Anyway, my left arm blocked the syringe from going into Blythe. It got even got stuck into the cannon itself. I disposed of the syringe after almost burning my hand in the barrel of the cannon. You...saved my life! Blythe said in shock. Well you did free me from the bitches control! I said. Hey! Jaxter angrily responded. Not you, the black and white ones! I yelled. But how- I cut Blythe off there. I told you, I'm an alien! I said. I have no idea what crazy lab you escaped from, but your amazing! Russell said in awe. I know, but I really am not a normal- zoe cut me off. But seriously, what breed are you? She asked. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BREED I AM?! I asked, stark raving mad! Uhhhh... She said awkwardly. I thought of a three word sentence to describe my opinion for Zoe. What a slut.


	6. My Life is OVER!

Well, time to go guys. I said after all the comotion. But why? Zora asked. Well we gotta go find the voltswagon! I didn't spend two weeks spraying that thing to get weed smell out for nothing! And not to mention get away from little miss unregistered sex offender over here! I said pointing to Zoe. In my defense, I just like to get to know new people. She said defensively. Yeah, you know them a little too much! I said comically. Everyone laughed! I was surprised. Well, all jokes aside, you can't go. Monban might find you and kill you! Blythe said. Well that's a risk we have to take. I answered. No way, SCREW THAT! I'm gonna stay here and stayed alive. Jaxter rudely said. She's right, we have to stay here for safety! Zora added. Do you 3 want to stay In my apartment? It would only be until you find what you need. Blythe asked. YEAH! Jax and Zora said. Ok, but I'm not gonna act like a pet! My people have dignity and I am not giving that up, dammit! Well we never said that! Jaxter said. Just suck up your pride and roll with the punches! Zora added. FIIINNNEE! We all went upstairs through this little elevator in the wall. I was surprised they called it a dumbwaiter. What strange customs this planet has. Ok, welcome to my humble aboad! Blythe said enthusiastically. Wow! I was expecting a government torture chamber! I said. She layed out 3 pillows and blankets for each of us. Ok, well I'm gonna turn in. Gotta get up early to find my ship. I said. Dude, don't stress over it. We're gonna be here for awhile! Jaxter said. Look, this wasn't my plan. My plan was to wait till the heat dies down on the library incident, and maybe become a space pirate! Now I have to babysit two girls and were homeless now too! I know I'll never get my reputation back! I used to be called nerd, but now I'm a wanted teen! I ranted on and on and until I passed out.


	7. Sweet Delights

I woke back up at around 12 pm. Huh, what time is it? I asked myself. It's about 12:15. Blythe answered. Aw crap, I missed breakfast! I said, nervously. Now I'm gonna have a headache, and I won't find my ship, and I won't be able to go back to space, and I garflarblegarblefloobydoobygrablyflurb! I said as I continued my mental breakdown. Hey calm down! Let's go down to sweet delights, just stop it with all this worrying! You and your friends are going to be fine! Blythe said. Ok, I'll try. Crew wake up! I barked. A www just five more minutes. Jaxter said. I'll come back for you, just like those other pets! I screamed louder. OK JUST SHUTTHEFUCKUP! Jaxter yelled. We went downstairs. So what is sweet delights. A food place? I asked Blythe. Yeah. It sells candy and baked goods. Blythe answered. I do like baked goods, and a splash of tea. Just a swish between the cheeks wakes me RIGHT up! I said excitedly. We went into the building around the corner from lps, it had a huge sign hanging from it reading "Sweet Delights" on it. There was a girl at the order counter. Cody, this is Youngmee. Youngmee, this is Cody. Aww he's so cute! Youngmee said. I said something in anger. What did he say? She asked. He said up yours! He's not from around here. Blythe answered. Cody, you can't keep treating this like- an emo chick on her period? I asked. Yeah, and that's the problem. Blythe said. Just get us two cupcakes. She told Youngmee. For you and him? Youngmee asked. Yes, please. Blythe answered. Hey little guy, you wanna meet somebody? Youngmee asked. Sure why not? I said. She then introduced me to this hyperactive bunny. Hi, new friend I'mButtercream! The bunny said. Uh, hello, I'm Cody. I responded. I bet your reallyyy excited for the sweeteriffic treaterrifics your about to eat! Buttercream said, quicker than the flash. It tried to process it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, WHAT?! I asked. What? She then twisted her ears, tapped her foot rapidly and crashed. Anyhoo! You wanna meet my buddy Sugar Sprinkles? She's super sweet! Buttercream asked. I'm about to be level with you, I was about to ask if you just had an orgasm, but now I'm thinking of keeping it to myself. And sure, why not? I responded. Alrighty mighty, let's gogogo! She said hopping outside and into a truck. Inside was baking equipment and other things needed to make treats. Let's see, frosting, flour, and of course, sugar sprinkles! She said happily. Suddenly, a cat popped out of the sprinkles bin! That's my name, don't wear it out! The cat said. My heart skipped a beat. Her face, was like an angel. Oh who's this new face? The cat asked. Oh, uhhh... I'm ... Uhh.. Coddy buckwolf, er, I mean Cody Wolfbuck! Aww cute! She said. She thinks I'm cute! Ohhhhh... I blacked out. Hey have you guys seen Cody? Blythe asked. Oh god, here we go again. She added


	8. Why Skyhand?

SPLASH! Yahhh! Flood! I screamed in terror. No, you fainted. Jaxter said. That's odd, I usually blackout after experiencing great excitement. Hey Cody you have a visitor. Zora said. Hey, green guy! The cat from earlier said. I think one of my stomachs just exploded. I said, nervously while clutching my lower abdomen. Uhh okay. Zora said backing away slowly. I don't think we were properly introduced, cat. I am CROBABLY! Sorry, I mean Cody. I said, embarrassed. HA, your so funny! I'm Sugar Sprinkles. The cat said as I got up from the floor. However, something was off. I couldn't stand up. Guys, I can't get up. Hey wait a sec! Jaxter, you broke my LEGS! What the fuck?! I didn't break your legs, you green slime! She said angrily. Well I can only crawl now! Thanks, bitch! I angrily barked. WHY SKYHAND?! WHY?! I asked the air. Why do you do that? Zora asked. There is no SkyHand! Jaxter screamed. It doesn't matter, now not only am I homeless, I'm now disabled . I'm nothing more than an animal now. Thanks. Just leave me alone, please. I asked as I curled into a ball. Ok you don't have to tell us twice! Jaxter said happily. I hope you feel better, green guy. Sugar said.

A few hours later.

Why do things have to be this way. I whispered. Hey Cody. I heard blythe say as she entered the bedroom. What.. I said angrily. I brought you something. Blyhe said happily. It's...a taco. I looked at her with happiness and joy as I inhaled the treat. Oh, sweet bliss! I said happily. Sooo, what's wrong, why are you acting so...like an...- emo chick in her period? I added. You said that already, but yeah! Blythe said. I'm sorry, I'm just so angry because I miss my home, family and cartridge based entertainment. I told. Well, that's no reason to be a, for lack of a better word, asshole. She said. You don't know what it's like! Hey, Cody took the blame for the library exploding to save his twin brother! What does he get?! NOTHING! I yelled angrily. Wow, that does suck. She said. No one ever gave me a chance to do good. I was always a genius. I had it all. Money, rich parents, family to get organs from, my own spaceship with an omelet bar. AN OMELET BAR DAMMIT! I tried. But every attempt to help out ended in failure. They tormented me, I was going to die if the bullying hadn't stopped. I had built my arm guns, or my hyper busters as I call them, to kill my enemies. However, the police caught up to them for growing drugs and selling fake DVDs. They got arrested, I kept the busters because I like to shoot birds, and all was right. I continued my life story for an hour. I told her about how I ended up on this planet, even the business with LB-902. And now, the mutagen is gone. In the wrong hands, it could create chaos. I explained. Hmmmm. That's quite a life! It sounds fun, even fulfilling. You should write a memoir. She said, giggling a bit. Nah, my love is science and engineering. And I'm sure LB-902 was destroyed in the crash, so we're not screwed. The truth is, I just want people to like me, and not ridicule my talents. I need...a chance. I said, sadly. I got an idea. Let's go back to the day camp, and we introduce you again, this time, a bit less crazy. Blythe proposed. Hmmmm. I'll do it. So we went down. This won't end well. I'm not foreshadowing, that was just what I thought. But I digress


	9. Fireworks

Hey guys. I said coming out of the dumbwaiter. I wanted to start over. You know, wipe the slate clean, replace the blue milk in the fridge. Wait, what do you mean, man? Jaxter asked. Well, the business with Monban kinda screwed things up. So I want to reintroduce myself. I am- hey green guy! Your back! Sugar said as she entered. IMINLOVE! Sorry, I got a little, donked. I am Cody. I said. Hello Cody, I am Russell. The orange cactus beast said. Can I call you Russ? I asked. Sure, why not? He responded. I got reacquainted with everyone else. They seemed really nice, accept Zoe, who was still a harlot! I know you think I'm a whore, you don't have to keep mentioning it in your inner monologue. She said. Stop listening to my thoughts! I barked. Then stop thinking out loud! She responded. Wow, so she's a witch who can read minds. Great, a harlot witch. Get it?! Like the superhero?! Avengers?! Nevermind. Back to narrating! So, do you guys like fireworks? I asked them all. YEAH! They said simultaneously. Well, let me just use my cannons outside! Hey wait. I found it was overheated. The core of the gun is burned out. I pulled out a lime with hole burned in it. Why is there a lime in the arm mortar? Pepper asked. Well, in order to shoot, it uses collected solar energy compressed to a small size as ammo. The only way to do that is to put it in a small spherical object. So I took a lime and put it inside. I just have to change it every hour. Does anyone have a lime? I asked after explaining. How bout a tennis ball? Asked Vinnie. Hmm, never considered that. I said. I put the sphere in the shell. I connected the tubes. Now I just set it to scramble, and... FOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BLAM! An explosion of color filled the sky, mostly green and black in various shades. The pets were awestruck, even Jaxter and Zora! This is awesome! Zora said in awe. I know, it's pretty ace. I said. I underestimated you, Doc, your kinda cool. Jaxter said. Doc? I like that. Everyone! Call me Doc! And thank you for the nickname, Jaxter! I said. Oh, your welcome! She responded. I knew from then on, I had friends, a crush, and an enemy! Life was getting better.


	10. My Ship

2 days later...

BEEP! BEEP! woof... Morning already? I said, still drowsy. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. Clear skies, yay! I yelled. Uhhh...morning Cody. Blythe said getting out of bed. Morning Blythe. So what's on the agenda today? I asked. Well, I have to go to school, so I'll drop you and your buddies off at LPS on my way out. She explained. School? What day is it? I pondered. It's Monday, don't you have school on your "planet?" She asked. Yes. I must've lost track of the week. This has been a very emotionally scarring few days for me. I said, my right eye twitching slightly. Well, unless you magically become human you have to stay at LPS. She explained. Hmmm... Well what am I supposed to do until your return. I asked. Well, why not play with that big iPad that you carry around? She suggested. iPad? Oh, the guide. I guess, there has to be some kind of literature on here or something. I said opening the device. I rather enjoyed keeping a souvenir from the explosion of my library. I should be thanking Rody. His blatant disregard for public safety brought me here, to this planet, these friends, Blythe. I felt a rather close connection to her. She always treated me like I was a sentient being and not an animal. I liked that. It made me happy knowing this. Anyway, I started up the guide and looked through its many files. I discovered a geiger counter on it and started it up, just for fun. As I looked at the radar, I noticed it picking up a very strong source of radiation. I remembered first building my ship, going over the various calculations for safety. The level for radiation from my calculations. I had finally found it. I went silent for about until Blythe took me to the day camp area. Then Jaxter greeted me. Hey Doc, are you still alive? Is what she asked. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I Screamed for five minutes straight. I then started sobbing out of happiness. I hugged everyone in the pet shop(except Zoe). GUYS. I did it! I found the Voltswagon! I told Jax and Zora, gleefully. You did? Holy crap, we can leave now! Jaxter exclaimed. Where is it?! Zora asked. Its in about 200 paces north! I explained. Oh. They both said, displeased. 200 paces north later, we stopped at a vacant lot in the center of some buildings. Oh my god. I said, in total shock. MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP! It was sticking out of the ground, covered in rust. I quickly opened the door, to see if my treasure was still safe on the inside. Luckily, everything was intact(aside from a few broken lamps), and my gold was safe. I decided to check the computer to see if I had any messages regarding my exile. I checked and it was a bunch of pre-recorded messages from Rody. Why would he be trying to contact me? I asked myself. Cody, hey! It's me! The Bitsburg Police is still after you, but I'm gonna fix this. Stan let me borrow his ship. Send me your coordinates! The first recording said. I started up the second recording. Ok! So, I may have totaled Stans ship, but I managed to steal an escape pod! I'm bringing you back home so we can work out this dilemma together! I played the final message. Hey, look. I'm about to crash into a big rock. I'm obviously going to die. So, just remember this, I love you man. I never thought you were a failure. This is all my fault, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It ended. I shed a tear for my now deceased brother, and I saluted the screen. Rody, you brave son of a bitch. I'll tell your story to all of Hyperios.


	11. Remember Rody

My brother is dead. He risked his ass to save me. Now he's dead. I said, quietly. Oh my, was he a good brother? Penny Ling asked. No, he was an alcoholic bastard with no sense of safety. But I never knew how much he meant to me until now. This is all my fault. I explained. I'm sorry I asked. Penny Ling added. Dude, calm down. He sounded like he was a dick anyway. Just move on. Jaxter said before I pinned her to the wall. Don't you ever say that about him. If you do, ILL PULL YOUR SPLEEN OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT! I screamed. Is their anything that'll make you feel better. Blythe asked. No. I answered. Want a taco. No. A nap. No. A tummy rub. Nonononono. I was depressed as fuck. Wanna go for a walk. Blythe asked. Can we go by Largest Ever Pet Shop? It reminds me of Rodys ignorance to life. I asked. Uhhh, ok...? Blythe answered, confused. As we walked LEPS, I sighed and began to remember Rody. Rody, my twin brother.

song begins.

When we were the best of friends,

and the world was young and lame,

we stuck together better than Velcro and super glue.

When we were brothers to the end,

japes and shenanigans ensued, Ill never know a better bro than you.

Flashback

Are you sure this is a good idea, Rody?

Sure, we're just experimenting!

Well alright, just light the fuse.

Boom!

I think i cracked my ribs, Cody.

Well, at least we're not dead….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Ow my ribs.

Song continues.

We fought together to the end,

no matter how much we blood was shed,

though we almost as opposite as green, and red.

Although we knew that we both shared,

the same organs and DNA, we were always as different as night and day.

Another Flashback

Cody, look!

Did you light that fire with your urine?

Yeah! Oops.

AAAAAHHHHHH! YOU IDIOT! IM ON FIRE YOU MORONIC BASTARD!

Hahahahaha

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Final part

Now you've met the grimest end, 16 years and 200 days, we always listed how to live to the fullest of our lives. Now I've lost my greatest friend, my brother, or partner in crime... I should have never said... Goodbye.

Song ends

Cody, that was beautiful. Blythe said as I concluded. It doesn't matter. I said as we walked by LEPS. WAIT! I sense something. Something familiar. I looked around the store through the glass doors, trying to find the source of this odd feeling. But to no avail. Well, it was probably just my insanity getting to me. I said, rubbing my head. Hey, did your brother always get into trouble? Blythe asked. Yeah! Did I ever tell you about the time Rody got trapped inside Largest Ever Pet Sho-o-o-a-AYE AYE AYE!

RODY IS TRAPPED INSIDE LARGEST EVER PET SHOP!


End file.
